


In Play

by upallnightstrungtight



Series: close to home [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upallnightstrungtight/pseuds/upallnightstrungtight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing this show challenged was his patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Play

**Author's Note:**

> A [visual aid](http://imgur.com/a/wRwKd).

Filming hasn’t started yet, but he already wants to go back to his room. Yawning and blinking more than he’d like, he takes in the scenery, if it could be called that. All that running and jumping and kicking, not really his thing, and he’s pretty sure he saw a basketball hoop. He grimaces just thinking about it. Gym, fine, he exercises plenty, but it’s going to be annoying getting through all this sports nonsense. So he wants something to look forward to. A repeat performance sounds like just the thing.

The best time is now, when the place is still nearly empty. Astounding that they arrived early for once. Ryeowook finds Henry easily and grabs his attention even moreso, an excellent start. He touches Henry’s bicep right above the elbow and fires his opening shot, saying, “You look good today,” in a low, sultry voice.

“Thanks!” Henry smiles at the compliment, eyes crinkling at the corners, teeth gleaming. Not a hint that he’s picking up on the heat Ryeowook’s sending out. _It’s okay, good things are worth putting in some effort._ Persistence is the key, Ryeowook decides. He squeezes where his hand rests, then quietly grabs his second keycard before doing the same to Henry’s thigh.

“You’ve been keeping up your exercise routine well,” he says. As discreetly as possible, he slips the keycard into Henry’s pocket, then gives his ass a little pat or two, mostly because he can. Mmm.

“Yeah, I’ll be able to lift a car soon, just watch!” Henry follows this up with one of those ridiculous bodybuilding poses. It’s goofy and adorable and absolutely nothing like the kind of response Ryeowook was hoping for. _Deep breaths. Persistence. Am I being too subtle?_ He thinks with a tinge of despair. This went very differently last time.

“Do you want to come to my room when we’re done for the day? Spend a little more time together?” Any trace of subtlety has been thrown overboard. His dignity’s up next.

“Sorry, I’ve already got plans,” Henry says, sounding distracted. He’s already craning his head away as he continues. “I’ll see if I have time after that.” He lightly pats Ryeowook’s shoulder once, twice, then away he goes in the direction he was looking. The instant Henry turns away, incandescent fury flares up in Ryeowook for a split second, irrationally outsized for the situation at hand, burning away to smolders as soon as he notices it. His jaw clenches. He makes a conscious effort to stop, moving it side to side, but the muscles remain tense all the same. _Hmph. That changed quickly_ , Ryeowook thinks, scowling only a tenth as deeply as his anger demands. _Fine. I’ll find someone who **will** fuck me._

He shifts his weight from one leg to the other, looking around idly- Whoa, Kyuhyun’s ass looks _amazing_ in those pants. Target acquired. The sky will turn green sooner than Kyuhyun turns down a convenient romp, so Ryeowook hones in on that shapely blue beacon. Along the way, he huffs at himself. Should’ve gone for Kyuhyun in the first place. He’s still mad - the last time was only a few days ago, and it should be obvious… But that doesn’t matter now. Getting to Kyuhyun and wrapping his arm up in his own could be all it takes.

As expected, Kyuhyun catches on very quickly.

It takes hardly any time for him to become more alert, a rarity Ryeowook is gleefully taking advantage of. They start by sharing knowing looks and mirroring each other’s faint, entirely _not_ innocent smiles. The chase is on.

No hardship, really, to stay practically glued to Kyuhyun’s side half the time. He only has his ear for now, so he switches between snide commentary with a smile and murmured innuendo as he pleases. Kyuhyun’s occasional laugh-tinged affection, telling him in a whisper how well he’s doing and how much fun they’re going to have, makes it all go by a lot more pleasantly. Not only Kyuhyun’s voice, but more and more his back, his waist, his hand are all appetizers, dialing his hunger higher when the games and the pressure start dampening it.

Plus one outright leer.

When there’s an opportunity to taunt him, Ryeowook takes it, getting on his knees and elbows for just a second or two before lying on his stomach like he’s supposed to. It’s a visual reminder of being all spread out for him, and while it was very brief, he knows there’s no way Kyuhyun could’ve missed that. After all, he’d have to look away for that to happen.

That’s not to say it goes smoothly. It never does.

All throughout, Henry remains oblivious as to why his check-ins and attentive gestures are being received so poorly, which would be hilarious if it wasn't so frustrating. Ryeowook does what he has to for the cameras, but he’s still upset at being blown off so carelessly. All the while, Henry looks so sincerely concerned that Ryeowook wants to bash his head against a wall. He has neither the patience nor the energy for this, especially not through an entire day of filming.

But after hours and interminable hours, the work is done and the fun can soon begin. He stretches as he walks. The day has left him tired and sore, but there’s a spring in his step now. Finding Kyuhyun, he delivers one last hug, telling him to not take _too_ long in the shower. He sends a smirk, Kyuhyun sends one back, and it’s confirmed. They are _on_ for tonight. All that’s left is to make it until then.

Later, showered and relaxed, Ryeowook lies upside down on the bed. Even with his head hanging completely off the edge, dizziness just starting to settle in, he toys with himself idly through his shorts, feeling stretched and clean and ready for anything. Preferably everything. He hopes Kyuhyun still makes it after the long, tiring day they’ve had.

A knock signals the start of the long, much more pleasantly tiring night ahead. With an ungainly roll, he makes his way off the bed from his awkward position, landing on one knee on the floor. Not _too_ bad, but it noticeably smarts. _Real smooth_ , he thinks with a chuckle at his own ineptitude. A refrain he can’t place at the moment starts up in his head, a pounding feeling joining it. It might be his heartbeat. Logic scoffs at the notion, insisting that he’s nowhere near excited enough about such a familiar event for that to occur, but his imagination deems it so. Both are pushed to the background when he opens the door and Kyuhyun moves towards him, devouring intent blaring like a siren from his every motion.

Pushing the mechanism to move more quickly, Kyuhyun closes the door behind him with appropriate haste. They’re both impatient, it seems. Ryeowook’s already squeezing handfuls of his ass with a strong grip, emitting a low, pleased hum at how _good_ it feels to _finally_ touch. Not some cursory touch, either, but full and unabashed. Kyuhyun breaks his hold when he leans down to kiss him, taking Ryeowook’s hands in his own. A prelude. A sign. The first note.

It’s too soon to be moved so easily. Ryeowook nearly skips away from him, his hands slipping out of Kyuhyun’s with little resistance, regretting for a moment that his socks are already off as the rough carpet bombards his feet with its gritty texture. He hops up onto the bed and folds his legs under himself. He knows how he must look, oversized t-shirt pooling around him, the legs of his not-quite-so-large shorts peeking out from beneath the hem. Nothing wrong with catering to Kyuhyun’s tastes here if it’s only a little bit. More fun that way.

Ah, such a good time. His fatigue seems to have drained away. Kyuhyun goes to pin him immediately, but he telegraphed his intentions too clearly. Could be on purpose or not. Doesn’t matter. Ryeowook’s not ready to give in just yet, rolling away from the move, grinning with unrepentant, troublemaking mirth.

With an answering grin, affectionate and competitive at once, Kyuhyun exaggeratedly jumps after him. He dodges each time, barely managing - definitely on purpose, he concludes. He ends up similar to his earlier position, only with his head still on the bed, not hanging off the edge. Just now, he’s decided that this is the moment he lets himself be caught. Kyuhyun pins down his wrists, licks his lips, then licks Ryeowook’s in turn, his tongue pressing in, sliding against his own. Caught up in the sensation, he feels his legs move apart of their own accord, bumping into Kyuhun’s all too soon. He’s tense with anticipation, nearly chasing the connection when Kyuhyun releases him from the kiss, looking down at him with a heavy, penetrating stare. He sits up, releasing Ryeowook from beneath his weight.

Ryeowook wastes no time. Experiencing a small amount of inattentive difficulty, he still manages to strip Kyuhyun’s shirt off. He presses kisses to his stomach, his chest, his arms, then unfastens his pants and pulls those down alongisde surprising underwear - surprising that they’re there at all, that is - down to his knees, or as close as they’ll go and goes in for a quick suck, letting out a pleased “mmm” at the clean taste and smooth feel. Kyuhyun pauses just like that, up on his knees on the bed, pants halfway down and lips parted. They look at each other all the while, eyelids fallen to half mast, and it’s nothing like a battle.

His hand curls over the back of Ryeowook’s neck, light pressure a silent encouragement. Ryeowook lets him for just a bit longer, a bit more, more panting hissing encouragement tastes **good** \- feelsamazing his leading grip more _more_ \- before pulling off, swallowing audible and breathing moreso, looking up at him. He doesn’t think he can wait another second to be fucked.

He flings off his shirt as if it’d never been there, figuring he can find it later, then maneuvers his way around a temporarily dazed and unmoving Kyuhyun, bending his legs so that he can wriggle his way out of his shorts. He gets himself into position, his knees and feet and elbows pressing into the stiff hotel mattress, leaving Kyuhyun to attend to removing his own pants unseen behind him. Like this, he’s as good as offering himself up. Every bit of him hums with the prospect of his desire being satisfied at last.

 _Now_ the chase is over.

“Pillow,” he says more forcefully than he intends. The pop of the bottle opening is barely audible over the air conditioning kicking on. Anything softer was lost beneath its hum, and any importance it might’ve had is lost when Kyuhyun enters him. He’s been so ready for it that Kyuhyun gets in without a hitch. The relief he feels is so strong that it’s nearly an entity of its own, only growing in strength when Kyuhyun pauses to drape himself over Ryeowook, covering his hands with his own, pushing him down into the hotel mattress. Ryeowook pushes back against him, relishing the unyielding solidity, prompting Kyuhyun to thrust in the remainder of the way. Or at least, that’s what happens. Ryeowook lets out a gasp he didn’t know he was going to, the knowledge of their completed joining jumbling the thoughts he leaves unspoken into nonsense.

With an occasional squeak, the only protest comes from the springs as Kyuhyun starts up a gentle rhythm, carefully pulling out, even more gradually pushing back in. Ryeowook can feel the slow pull of pleasure coalescing from the just-right speed and force, Kyuhyun’s chest warming the too-cold places on his back, the sucking kisses to the back of his neck and the grounding grip of their interlaced fingers. Kyuhyun reads him by sight and sound, knowing from years of practice just how to adjust, even as he groans nearly right into his ear in unfettered appreciation.

“You feel so _good_ ,” Kyuhyun tells him in a low, broken voice, reminiscent of a sob. “Fuck, I’ve been thinking about fucking you for **hours**.”

“I’ve- ah!- been waiting _all day_. Fuck! Why did it take you so looooong?” The end of that gets caught on the wave of his moan, unintentionally drawn out, but it’s true. There were options. Probably.

Kyuhyun can't help but chuckle at such impatience, so Ryeowook retaliates with a series of randomly-spaced squeezes that quickly turn his laughter into nothing but gasps and curses. _That’s what he gets for laughing at me. Smug jerk._ Even though Ryeowook likes it, he’ll never tell. Regardless that there’s no one to see it, he can feel the impish grin stealing over his face. The knowledge that he can shut Kyuhyun up so easily is too delightful.

But, Kyuhyun holds his own, his experience and muscle memory allowing him to shift to _just_ the right angle, making him nearly scream with the pleasure of it. He wants so badly to push back, get _more_ , but it's exactly right and the idea of losing that is unbearable. So he stays still, cursing because it's so good that he could explode with it. He's so completely covered, pushed down, **taken** that it's already difficult to even think about going back to their banter, appealing though it is.

There’s no point in fighting when he’s winning.

However, Kyuhyun seems to think otherwise. “What was- I going- to do, _hah-_ fuck you- in the bathroom- _huhf_ \- while we were on break?” He manages to ask sardonically between breaths, speeding up, then switching to slow rolls of his hips. Fucking tease. He’s too into the game part sometimes. “I know you’re- _fuck-_ not _that_ into showing off.”

“Aah!” Kyuhyun does that- whatever that was, some kind of twitching sort of thing inside him? Then thrusts harder. Then stops and repeats and starts again until Ryeowook’s mind is melting into mush. He bites his lip, trying very hard to think _thin hotel walls, thin hotel walls_. With an emphatic curse slipping out, he has to admit that it’s possible he’s less successful than intended. “Shut up and fuck me already,” he all but moans. Kyuhyun chuckles again as he releases Ryeowook’s hands, switching his own to Ryeowook’s hips and his rhythm to a steadier one.

Bzztp. Click. His heart races and he scrabbles at the comforter, trying to quickly cover up, but Kyuhyun keeps a firm hand on his lower back and doesn’t even pull out, and damn him for knowing that this is exciting despite his panic. Damn him ten times over for remembering. “What are you _doing_?” Ryeowook hisses. At least Kyuhyun isn’t pulling him back onto his lap and-

“Calm down. Anyone who would have,” Kyuhyun pauses for breath, the exertion catching up to him, “a key to your room has seen you like this before.” He leans forward, stopping all the way inside, scraping his teeth along his shoulder before pulling back with an unrepentant chortle. Both hands glide over his chest, firm and sure, a quick flutter over his nipples before twisting away to his sides just short of a ticklish spot, finally back to resting on his hips.

“Bastard!” Ryeowook intends more, but at that moment, Henry cautiously steps into view, and in the next instant, Kyuhyun’s digging his nails into the arch of Ryeowook’s hip, making him hiss in the opposite direction, a sharp intake of breath unlike the aggressive outward sound from before.

“…Oh. I thought you were catching a cold. Earlier, I mean.” Baffled and perhaps not paying enough attention, Ryeowook can only stare in response to Henry’s babbling until a particularly hard thrust has him squeezing his eyes shut and clutching fistfuls of fabric. He’s yet to determine whether to kill Kyuhyun for this; he’s still weighing the pros and cons. “Ah… Never mind,” Henry finally says.

“What happened to your plans?” Ryeowook tries to snipe, but it comes out breathier than expected when he’s already been fucked for a while and not thinking all that clearly.

“Something came up,” Henry says with a bit of a stammer.

“Is that- ah!- so?” Increasingly, Ryeowook’s finding words too difficult to bother with. Henry comes closer, as if he knows that his proximity might bring him better results. He’s right. Ryeowook can’t bring himself to fling curses about it anymore, even in his head. Not because his boys know him too well. Especially not when Kyuhyun’s moan is sending shocks up his spine and his thrusts seem to glide more easily all of a sudden, and the prospect of touching and tasting and _pleasuring_ stands before him.

The craving from before hits him with full force. He leans up, stretching high to nose his way under Henry’s t-shirt, mouthing at the skin right above his waistband. “Mm, you smell like the soap I bought you.” Henry obligingly pulls his shirt out of the way. Doing so leaves plenty of maneuvering room for Ryeowook to run his tongue along that line, up and down and over to the jut of his hip. Just for fun, he decides to pull the elastic down with his teeth a bit to get at more skin, hear more little hitches of breath that only build his appetite higher.

“This is so annoying,” Kyuhyun says with a huff. “You were pissed off earlier. Do you want him to strip or leave? Make up your mind.” Ryeowook’s already scraping his teeth over the bulge in Henry’s jeans. He _wants_.

“Good, you finally picked one,” Kyuhyun says, smoothing his hand up Ryeowook’s spine and over the back of his head, then returning along the same path. It’s just the once before he can feel Kyuhyun’s grip on his hips again.

“Shut it,” he manages to gasp. Before him, Henry’s both significantly less quarrelsome and seems to be making up for lost time, already pulling his jeans and underpants down to the tops of his thighs. The jeans fall further of their own accord, forming a pile with a soft whump while Ryeowook forgets that observation immediately because he’s taking Henry into his mouth.

 _This_. This is exactly the more he wanted. The smooth glide on his tongue, the clean taste, the scent not overpowering but musky and pleasant, the gasps and mutterings falling on his ears like an invocation, like he had lost the capability for speech other than to worship at the altar of his mouth. An almost possessive touch skitters along his jaw, fingers softly combing through his hair a ritual of its own. Soothing, under the right circumstances. Having a different reaction entirely, Ryeowook moans muffled praise of his own, looking up at Henry, balancing himself on one arm to tug with purpose on the hem of his shirt, then at the remaining waistband within reach, hooking his finger underneath it.

Then Kyuhyun grabs his full attention for a moment and he’s only looking at the back of his eyelids.

With reflexes better than he knew he had, his hand rockets back to the bed to make sure he doesn’t fall over. In the process, the elastic snaps back from his hasty exit, but he only vaguely registers Henry’s annoyed grunt. The vast majority of his attention is taken up by the tidal wave of pleasure spiking in him, hitting him in powerful ripples from the center out, absolutely nothing like still waters. Calm is not an option.

He regains some control, but not much, his breathing coming in shallow gasps as he switches to licking a long stripe for a moment, hovering, working up the coherence to do more and failing for many breaths. He can feel himself reaching the final stretch; so many details fall by the wayside that a monumental effort would be required to try to catch them falling through his fingers. The small fumblings Henry makes in taking off his shirt might as well not be there for how every centimeter of the result enraptures him. Behind him, he can hear an involuntary groan mixed in when Kyuhyun’s breath hitches. He redirects the desperate, driving energy coiling in him to his mouth. Difficult, but so worthwhile.

He’s bombarded with sound. He feels peeled back, raw, laid bare between them. It’s almost too much.

Unfortunately, that sound takes more definitive form, something he didn’t expect. He’s never had them both at once before, and he’s unsure whether to regret it the moment Kyuhyun starts speaking in a tone that feels like a smirk, even while it sounds breathy from exertion and arousal alike.

“If you’re sleeping with him all the time, I bet it’s been a while since you got fucked,” Kyuhyun says.

It doesn’t take a detective to figure out that that wasn’t directed at Ryeowook. Case in point: this exact moment. More obvious still is that Henry looks off to the side.

“Not _that_ long…” He says weakly, trailing off at the end. Kyuhyun chuckles.

“We’ll get back to that. Go on, give him what he wants.” _Yes, please,_ Ryeowook thinks, already irritated.

“Ugh, you’re always like this, even when you’re being nice. At least when Ryeowook’s bossy, it’s _cute_ ,” Henry says. Glaring up at him, though that part goes unnoticed, Ryeowook smacks the side of Henry’s thigh just above the knee, because, really, enough with the _cute_ stuff. He’s already had enough of that today to annoy him for the entire next week. But, he nonetheless quickly resumes his less-than-sedate pace. They’re all here to have a good time. Hopefully.

“Tsk, be good and do as I say. You’ll get your reward once you’ve earned it,” Kyuhyun says. At least it wasn’t a rebuttal or they might go on **forever**.

Henry mutters something incomprehensible. But, finally, there’s nothing but his half breaths, half f- sounds trailing off into little gasps and his hand wandering between the back of Ryeowook’s head and his shoulder, grasping with suddenly increased force seemingly at random. Not knowing which to lean towards, Ryeowook groans and stays the course. Inside, the pleasure builds and builds and builds again after receding from that strange detour. It’s redirected into the hard press of his tongue, stronger suction, indents in Henry’s thighs while his own strain to shift Kyuhyun’s motion just- _there_.

Then they start bickering again. If his mouth weren’t full, he might actually scream.

It starts innocuously enough. “Hey, don’t be so rough,” Kyuhyun says, slowing the pace of his thrusts to nearly nothing. Frustrating, but it’d only get moreso trying to rush him. That doesn’t stop Ryeowook from trying to nudge him into it anyway, pushing back in hopes of getting him moving, but no luck.

“Why are you acting like I’m new at this?” Henry shoots back. _No. That’s **enough** ,_ Ryeowook thinks, pulling off. He looks over his shoulder, glaring at Kyuhyun, who doesn’t even notice. Neither does Henry, who’s usually better about that.

Kyuhyun gets as far as “Even if-“ before Ryeowook cuts him off.

“ _Stop it!_ What next, are you going to argue about who broke the toaster last month?” He’s fuming and he knows it. This is supposed to _remove_ stress, not add more. At least Henry has the good sense to look apologetic. He’s not going to bother checking if that’s the case for Kyuhyun. “If you two don’t shut up until I’m done, I’m kicking you both out. Seriously.”

An amused “hmm” comes from Kyuhyun; the only reason he’s not standing in the hallway with a pile of his clothes on his face is that it has exactly the right teasing tone that primes Ryeowook to spar again. Kyuhyun’s attention is where it rightfully belongs. “Is that _really_ what you want?” He says, then thrusts back in once, twice before stopping. “You want to be left all alone?” Taunting him, practically cooing. Starts again without waiting for an answer, not that he’s managed to formulate one, while Henry steps closer, gently cupping his chin.

Everything’s going the way he wants again, so he still doesn’t bother. They _have_ shut up, finally, and it’s much more enjoyable to dart his tongue out again, be swept away by pleasant textures and Henry’s surprised exclamation, pull him closer still to get a good handful of his ass and give him more all at once. Without having to strain his neck, Ryeowook finds it easier to take him in farther than before when he’s rocked forward by Kyuhyun’s thrusting. All that practice has _really_ paid off.

Sensation swirls together, rising into an overpowering crescendo that’s nearly reaching its peak. Extra burst of bitter, curses that he dimly recognizes, gasps and groans, so close, and he is too, he wants it, _craves_ it all. Once again, fate is cruel to him, leaving him bereft. In stepping back, Henry’s taken these away, though he’s panting, heavy-lidded, and looks regretful.

“Nuh-uh, you first,” he says, sinking to his knees. Ryeowook’s too far gone to form speech, can only manage wordless whines of disappointment. He wants textures on his tongue, he wants fingers in his hair- and he gets that again, and more besides, from demanding kisses that leave his head spinning and his bottom lip tingling with the aftershocks of a quick, light nip. He’s been pleasantly reminded that what Henry lacks in powers of observation is more than balanced out by his willingness to make up for his transgressions.

That delight is followed by his smirk, tinged with mischief and lust, an answering ache in Ryeowook wanting his kisses back. Then, Henry cralws onto the bed beside him. He follows with his eyes as best he can, but Kyuhyn’s driving into him relentlessly, taking up his focus and receiving moans for it in long, jagged peaks of sound.

Kyuhyun suddenly says, “ _Oh_. Good boy.” That’s all the warning he gets before he’s suddenly stuck between perfect gliding pressure and mind-melting wet heat and actually _squeaks_ , fuck, how _embarrassing_. That must be Henry’s hair tickling him, but it’s a minor nuisance lost in the fray. He’s awash in sensation. Flooded. Drowning, even, as he bites down on his lip again and whimpers because he’s already so worked up and that’s it, he’s _gone_. He comes with a keening sound he can’t control, completely blanking out.

It’s with great effort that he makes his way onto his back in the empty space now left open for him. Getting his head on the pillow is as much as he can handle. Though he can’t get enough air, his thighs quiver from only the thought of moving them, and his fingers ache from not realizing how hard he was gripping the edge of the bed, everything feels wonderful right now and he hums for a couple of seconds. His boys are so good to him. He flops his head to the side with a big, goofy grin. In that minute or whatever it was, he didn’t even notice them moving, but after making sure he was taken care of, it’s become clear that they have their own ideas.

Maybe he should’ve been paying more attention when they were talking.

“Poor baby, it’s been a while, hasn’t it? You’d better go at your own pace,” Kyuhyun says, lying back flat, arms behind his head, his self-satisfied smirk back in full force. If it ever left in the first place. Henry glares at him even as he squeezes out a handful of lube and reaches back to apply it. Those few seconds of Henry’s hand wrapped around Kyuhyun’s cock that Ryeowook scrambled to get a glimpse of are mesmerizing. Certain thoughts are stirring. Not yet physically possible thoughts, so he's going to lie back down to watch and enjoy.

“Shut up, you’re just lazy. I can’t believe I’m doing this with you,” Henry says irritably while he holds Kyuhyun’s cock steady, then sinks down onto it. This bit has changed Ryeowook’s mind again - he was better off not paying attention. _They’re really weird,_ he thinks. But no point in interrupting. It’s a little funny, now that it’s not distracting him, so he makes no move to intervene. Plus, Henry’s panting and running his teeth over his bottom lip and _that’s_ really distracting.

 “Stop acting like it hasn’t happened before. You’re a terrible liar,” Kyuhyun huffs. _It doesn’t work as well from the side,_ Ryeowook thinks nonsensically, running the pad of his index finger over the bridge of Kyuhyun’s nose. That makes Kyuhyun turn to look at him, and there, it looks much more appropriately huffy directly on. Still, Kyuhyun lets him nudge his head back to where it was, and he drops the matter after that.

“Terrible liar,” Kyuhyun says again when he’s been returned to his previous position. Henry rolls his eyes, but pulls off and squeezes out another palmful of lube, coating Kyuhyun’s cock before sliding down onto it once more.

“I didn’t lie. I think that every time,” Henry says with forced nonchalance. “I’m merely making the best of the situation.” With that, they thankfully go quiet. Henry puts his hands on Kyuhyun’s knees for leverage; Kyuhyun’s thighs tremble minutely, but hold under the pressure.

“Slow down! You’re always in such a rush,” Kyuhyun says, exasperated, though his voice sounds somewhat strained, suggesting that it’s not an instruction made wholeheartedly.

“Pffft. What do you know, huh? Do you even bottom more than once a century? Do you even know _how_?” Henry apparently didn’t pick up on that part. Or is picking a fight. Whichever. Either way, it doesn’t break his stride; in fact, he speeds up, a faint sheen of sweat visible on his face.

Ryeowook’s trying very hard to stifle his giggles, which means he presses his face into the pillow and misses whatever’s happening, but. They’re too ridiculous. He had no idea before today that they’d be so different to deal with together when compared to how they act separately. When he’s finally gotten his face under control, he turns onto his side again. Damn, that looks like a good time, though.

“With all my generosity, I can’t believe you’re-“ Kyuhyun’s sentence is broken up by his gasp, then one more, then two before he manages to continue, “talking back to me like this.”

“Oh my god, you _do_ \- mm- and you don’t want to admit it.” There must be some tipoff from his face that Ryeowook missed, because that reply makes no sense otherwise.

“Special. Exception,” Kyuhyun says through gritted teeth. Henry’s answering laugh has an undertone of a moan pushed aside.

“Are you _shy_ about this? Who-“ Kyuhyun cuts him off.

“Do you ever stop talking?” Ryeowook's preoccupied watching the muscles in Henry’s thighs move, up and back down, up and back down, and listens with only one ear.

“No way. **Whoa**.” Henry stops moving, so Ryeowook decides to stare at Kyuhyun’s face again. Very nice, even if he reminds Ryeowook of a ruffled bird at the moment. “Are you saying it worked?” A nearly imperceptible nod comes from Kyuhyun. “You’re _sneaky_! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. Finally! How many years-“

Groaning with annoyance, Kyuhyun smacks Henry’s knee hard enough that it’s audible. “Enough already! Just get on with it. You always talk too much.”

“You didn’t need to hit me,” Henry grumbles as he starts levering himself up and down again. “Fine, if you won’t- ah- tell me, I’ll ask him instead.” Since Ryeowook’s just decided to explore Kyuhyun’s arm with his mouth - it looked soft and inviting, and it is - he realizes that he hasn’t been paying enough attention to understand what’s going on. He glances between them with confusion. Weirdos. Who knew they were such gossips at a _very_ inopportune time? On the other hand, this explains a few things. He shrugs, determined to stay out of it for the time being, nibbling near Kyuhyun’s elbow instead. Mmm, soft.

“Seriously, will you be quiet and get on with it already?” Kyuhyun says, not as pointedly as usual, his pitch and inflection interestingly bumpy. In return, Henry makes a sound that usually accompanies him sticking out his tongue. No point in looking, since Kyuhyun’s still soft and delicious.

“Make me,” Henry says.

 _Really?_ Ryeowook thinks. He’s never letting this happen again because _they won’t shut up_. He will go and grab his keycard back if he’s ever at risk of making this mistake again. Not that he knew this was going to happen. “I hate you both,” he mumbles into Kyuhyun’s side. No answer, of course.

“This really is the only thing that shuts you up, isn’t it,” Kyuhyun says, extracting one of his arms from under his head to reach over and leisurely jerk Henry. As a bonus to his correct prediction of quiet, Ryeowook very much enjoys watching those long fingers in action. He rests his chin on the edge of Kyuhyun’s chest, happily staring. Curiousity gradually bubbles up in him, so he rolls off to shuffle towards the foot of the bed- so _that’s_ what it looks like. That’s… really great. And he’s kind of envious right now.

But also, tired.

Languor takes over him again now that they’ve settled down. The pillow is comfortable enough for how tired he is, and he takes on Kyuhyun’s previous pose, then changes his mind and turns onto his side again, his hands folded beneath his head.

Quickening breaths are soon sprinkled with more and more of Kyuhyun’s little whines. His hands move to grip Henry’s hips, seizing control of the pace of the thrusting while Henry takes over where Kyuhyun left off without a second thought, balancing himself with his other hand on Kyuhyun’s chest as he lets his head drop forward. It looks well practiced. A fluid, almost graceful changing of the guard. Shifting restlessly, Ryeowook feels fresh stirrings of arousal, watching this making him really, really, really want to get fucked again.

“Ready when you are, come on, hurry up,” Kyuhyun whines between sharp gasps, his eyes shut tight. In a rare show of good sense, instead of running his mouth as well, Henry leans forward to press his to Kyuhyun’s. Mere seconds later, he lets out a pointed spike of a moan, pitching steeply higher, his flurry of motion stilling. The cascade continues, all that energy transferring to Kyuhyun so that he strains up into it. He pulls out too far in his haste, spilling over Henry’s back and his own thighs, groaning muffled by their closed-mouthed kiss.

Ryeowook abandons the fleeting thought of trying to get them to make out sometime when Kyuhyun splutters, “Ew, why did you _kiss_ me?” He screws up his mouth in distaste as he takes one of the sheets and wipes it down the length of his torso.

“I needed you to shut up long enough for me to get off,” Henry shoots back. Too difficult to decide, in the end, whether their antics are aggravating or entertaining. A confusing mix of both.

“Idiot,” Ryeowook says, flicking Kyuhyun’s forehead. He might still have a soft spot after all. On the other hand, who turns that down? He grins wide, on the border between relaxed and ready, and turns to Henry, sitting up and scooting close. “I’ll take some more kisses.” Wordlessly, Henry obliges him, pliant beneath Ryeowook’s hands in his hair and Ryeowook’s mouth drawing him in to suck on his tongue.

“Mmmm.” With that, Ryeowook’s fully recharged. He pulls back, full of undirected energy, starting to pant and looking at Henry meaningfully. He can see the dawning realization pushing back the fog of his lethargy, while Kyuhyun’s breath slowing bit by bit makes for a pleasant backing track.

“No,” Henry says like an accusation. “Don’t give me that look. I’m not doing that again. Not today.” Ryeowook does his best to blink innocently, though on the inside, he’s frustrated at being thwarted again. That clearly doesn’t work for a second. Then he pouts. “…Give me ten minutes.” All of a sudden, Kyuhyun laughs. Ryeowook looks at him warily, then returns the grin he settles into by reflex, laughing a bit through his nose.

“Five,” Kyuhyun says with a raise of his eyebrows. Ryeowook watches him roll over onto his stomach, his head facing towards them with closed eyes and a smug smile. Not only is the length of his back a nice view - his broad shoulders, his exquisite thighs, his ass that now has only a few very small bite marks in the face of his halfhearted complaints… but Henry’s glare is almost audible in the annoyed noise he makes.

Their bickering might be good for something after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored while writing actual fic. This is actually the second part, I just won't have time to clean up the first one for posting for a while.


End file.
